Story:Starship Helena/The Savage Empire/Act One
Act One Fade In Earth San Francisco Starfleet Command Stardate: 5468.5 (Note: Opening Credits fall over the opening scenes) Int. Commodore Samuels Office In his office Commodore Samuels is sitting in his office looking at the reports on fleet status and border patrols from different ships along the Romulan border, when the doors chimed and he puts the padd down and looked at the doors. Commodore Samuels: Come. Commander Taylor walks into his office. Cmdr. Taylor: You wanted to see me Commodore? They shook hands. Commodore Samuels: Yes, please sit down Commander. Taylor sat down. Commodore Samuels: We've got a ship for you it's a Constitution-Class Starship the USS Helena, she was just completed at the Utopia Shipyards. And she needs a Captain and we've see that you've fit the bill. She looks at him. Commander Taylor: Look, Admiral, ever since I was a kid, I have wanted to serve on an exploratory vessel. And for you to put me in the captain's chair yes, I'm-I'm ready. He gets up from the chair and changes the bar on her uniform jacket from Commander to Captain. Commodore Samuels: Congratulations Captain Taylor, now the Helena has a nearly-full crew complement, but she's still short a helmsman and a first officer. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: know where we can get a helmsman Lieutenant Daniel Mitchell he just got back from a recon mission on the Klingon Empire, and I think he's the best pilot. He looks at her. Commodore Samuels: He's currently a shuttle pilot he was reprimand by Captain Blair from the USS Tiger Claw for disobeying an order, so far he's been a shuttle pilot for awhile. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Admiral I know that he had a bad rep but he's working on restoring his honor and Commodore, if you were caught in an ion storm, who would you want at the helm? He looks at her. Commodore Samuels: Well, if you think you can keep him focused, it's your ship, Captain Martin. The shook hands. Capt. Taylor: Thanks Commodore. She left the office and Samuels leans back. Commodore Samuels: hope I'm doing the right thing. He is handed a padd by an Yeoman. Ext. Space (Mars Orbit) At Utopia Planitia Shipyards Federation starships are being built, refitted or launched as a worker bees fly by and then the camera pans up to a Constitution-class vessel being refitted and upgraded as a shuttle is flying towards the dry-dock. Int. Shuttle Canopy Captain Taylor walks towards the front as she looks at the ships in their docking berths and worker bees flying over them, as Lieutenant Mitchell looks at her. Lt. Mitchell: Thank you for getting me away from Starbase 98 ma'am I've been working my tail off to get back at the helm of a Starship. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Well, just don't make a liar out of me Lieutenant. They see the long gated vessel cradled in the docking berth and they saw the registry on the ventral port and Starboard sides of the saucer section NCC-1182. Capt. Taylor: (breathed) Oh my god...she's beautiful. Mitchell looks at her. Lt. Mitchell: Yes, ma'am I'm bring us in for docking. She smiles as she's looking at the Helena in the dry-dock. (Fade out, end of act One)